Like Water
by Cytrus
Summary: Years after all is said and done, two people meet and form a surprising bond reaching beyond the mistakes of the past...


**Like water**

. 

The door to the small, wooden cabin creaked slowly open, as a man shuffled lazily outside. Artificial lightning activated, bathing the surrounding area in light. The cabin was surrounded by green trees and shrubbery, with no paths nor any other sign of human influence spoiling the peaceful sight. The man didn't bother admiring the landscape as he stretched and moved to the back of the small house.

He reached the place he was most fond of. A modest wooden table stood in front of him, with a chair of similar design right next to it. A book laid on the chair, just as he had left it the night before. He took a few steps and reached for it. He recoiled in pain.

Of course, it happened less and less often as time passed. He prided himself, after all, in the ability to swiftly adjust to any circumstances. But it seemed that no amount of getting used to it would relieve him of the disgust he felt as he tried once more, this time more cautiously, to pick up the book. Uncomfortable with the still fading pain, he turned around and eased himself into the chair, which squeaked under his weight.

A wayward beam of light caught his attention, distracting him from his depressing thoughts. He turned his head and looked at the shallow lake in front of him as it glistened, reflecting the light in all possible directions. As always, the body of water had a calming effect on him. He found himself smiling in spite of any bad mood he might have had seconds before.

Water was just special that way. He didn't know exactly where he was, but even one look at the trees had been enough to tell him that they shouldn't be growing there. Once he saw past the initial beauty of the place, he noticed how it all resembled a badly set up stage with second class scenery. The leaves were not green enough and the grass did not stand up once threaded upon. When forced to live where it shouldn't, nature becomes weak.

But water is different.

No matter where it is, water remains the same. It retains its beauty and purity. Even just keeping still in the shallow lake wherever he was, water was the unsurpassable, the perfect creation. He couldn't help but love water.

He tore his eyes away from the liquid and started reading. Not because he wanted to, but because he was expected to. Keeping up appearances was more important than ever before. He didn't want to be caught staring longingly at the water for too long; he knew what they would think. It could get him into trouble, and he couldn't afford getting into trouble.

They were watching, he was sure of that. If they hadn't been watching, his breakfast would have been drugged. That was the safe way. He posed them no threat as long as he was knocked out, and emergencies did happen, they couldn't keep enough people around at all times. Their fear of him had once been satisfying, but now it only served to deepen his frustration.

He scratched his back in the most innocent way possible. His hand trembled while passing over it. He hated the seal more than the nameless people responsible for putting it on him. It seemed easier that way.

At first, he had tried forgetting that it existed, but to no avail. It burned him _always, handicapped_ him in ways no wound nor attack ever had. He dreaded picking up small objects, _convulsed_ when he opened doors carelessly.

Without hands, he was nothing more than a wreck of a shinobi. But the curse extended even beyond that, limiting his ability to walk, to jump… The amount of turmoil he was to be caused had to be equal to their dread.

If he had been a good ninja, a shadow of a smile would have appeared on his face. But he was far beyond the level of a "good ninja". His countenance remained unchanged as he recalled his recent progress. Hidden Mist made him kill when he was _twelve_, what would it take to stop him _now_?

On some nights, not too often, he performed a seal or two. It was hell, but he knew hell up close and was accustomed to it. As long as they noticed no pained expression the day after, he had nothing to worry about. He hid his suffering to the best of his ability. That, he was confident, would be enough.

He didn't need much. One completed jutsu, one water clone, would suffice. It wouldn't be impaired by a curse like he was, it was only water after all. And he could keep it up for a long time, he prided himself in his chakra reserves, even if he couldn't fully access them in his current state.

From there, he had a choice. He could leave the clone behind, fooling the unsuspecting guards, and try to escape under the cover of night. He could disappear from their eyes that way, but there was only a small chance that he would get out from wherever he was. He appreciated even that small chance.

He knew many people who would help cure him in return for future favors. Freedom would mean a return to his former life. But he was not delusional. If he were to be caught during his escape, he would be executed on the spot. Sometimes, screams of agony would fill the artificially silent forest, telling him that he was not the only one who couldn't afford getting into trouble.

Then, there was the other option. They took his sole possession, but he knew it was close. And he knew it would still respond to him. If he could wield it once more, even if only through a clone, he would slaughter many, very many, of them. There was an even smaller chance of survival - him killing them all, but he appreciated even that chance.

But if he could enter combat once more, live fully again even for the smallest amount of time… would he still have a reason to cling onto life so desperately? Fulfillment came in many forms.

He was brought of from his musings by the sound of silent footsteps. The rare occurrence held his attention. None of them would reveal themselves by threading in a manner allowing their arrival to be heard. He felt himself tensing in preparation for the unknown.

It was only a moment later when, to his surprise, a shape emerged from the forest. His eyes shone briefly with recognition and he allowed himself to relax. The person would usually visit him once or twice in a few months and, so far, he had not had any trouble resulting from these meetings.

The woman was rather young. He didn't know her age, nor would he dare ask. But he remembered that just a few years ago she had still been a runt. Not surprisingly, he was still the taller one, but he no longer had to bow his head just to see her.

She walked over to where he was. Her stride was swift and graceful. It had also changed over time, he recalled it to be more hesitant, although a small bit of the old shyness remained in it.

He stood up and bowed to her. It was expected of him, and he couldn't afford getting into trouble. She bowed in return, even if she had no need to be polite to _him_. He wouldn't deny that it made him feel good.

He eased himself back into his chair while his companion remained standing. It seemed rude at first, but the arrangement worked for them. It made the height difference less noticeable. She didn't mind standing, and he preferred to conserve all the energy he could.

He slowly took in her appearance. She was dressed in an expensive, stark-white kimono matching her eyes. From his point of view he couldn't see how her blue hair was made up, but it glistened in the light and he could tell she paid it as much attention as always. A detail not all would have noticed was that she stood proudly, but with her pale hands intertwined in a remnant of an anxious habit.

He found the way she looked fascinating. Her honest beauty seemed to contrast with the unnatural surroundings, easily outshining them. In that respect, he mused, she was like water. Always at home, always graceful.

He noticed it now more, because of her new appearance, different from the usual modest one. He considered himself to be rather simple-minded, but it was easy to come to a logical conclusion regarding the case.

- Mistress Hyuuga?

She only smiled politely. Some of her happy mood had already rubbed off on him, but any genuine emotion was welcome to him. At the same time, he forced himself to become even more careful. Improper behavior in the presence of the head of Hyuuga clan could be disastrous, if not downright suicidal.

- How is life in the Hidden Leaf?

The question regarded, although indirectly, her group of friends. It would always seem weird to him to ask about the well being of the group he had nearly chopped into pieces in the past. But she would tell him either way, and it made her happy when he asked.

- Everything has been getting better as of late. Although the Hidden Leaf took the most severe blows, its political, if not military, position has changed for the better. The other hidden villages need a stable partner to help them rise from the turmoil and prevent unnecessary wars. In that regard, the deeds of Hidden Sound and Akatsuki – neither of their expressions changed at the mention of the organization; while her happy face seemed natural, he kept himself from frowning thanks to his shinobi training – could be considered beneficial to us.

He only nodded for her to continue, somewhat worried that his voice would betray some of his emotions if he used it too soon.

- Our friends – she insisted on saying "our" even though he didn't even know their names – are faring well. You should see the young Uchicha heir! He's so cute! They named him Itachi. – That sparked his interest. He knew that his Akatsuki partner, Uchicha Itachi, had died at the hands of his younger brother, but no word had reached him of what exactly had transpired. Why the former Uchicha avenger would name his first son after his hated brother was beyond him. The look in her eyes told him that they too, had not heard any explanation whatsoever. – And of course, now that the Fifth is considering retirement, Naruto can be seen all over the village persuading people to "openly show their confidence in his remarkable disposition".

He observed as she smiled fondly. He knew that she once loved the man, and that she would be forever fond of him because of how he helped her change herself. He wasn't sure why she was so open in front of him just as he didn't know why she visited at all. And he was in no position to ask. Always cautious, he was satisfied with listening and barely ever spoke up. He didn't mind at all.

- And, thanks to my new position, - she gestured vaguely at her robes – I am in pursuit of closing the gap between the two Hyuuga houses. – she paused for a second – Our friends were happy to hear that everything is alright with you.

He might have been just surprised, or maybe there was something in her voice that compelled him to respond instead of just nodding his head.

- I believe that, mistress Hyuuga.

The fact that he answered puzzled him equally as much as the fact that he meant what he said. It was not hard to imagine one or two of the mad shinobi group caring for the well being of their former enemy. Somehow the wild image stuck in his head and managed to lift his spirits.

He belatedly noticed her scrutinizing him. He must have let an emotion manifest itself on his face, and the Byakugan noticed it immediately. He looked back at her and allowed himself to be watched.

He observed as her eyes were filled with different emotions, but somehow he couldn't read them this time around. It unsettled him a bit.

- Two weeks ago, a missing-nin from the Hidden Leaf village was captured by an ANBU squad. He had left the village over thirty years ago, shortly after leaving the academy and had hidden since then. Besides desertion at such a young age, he did nothing to hinder the causes of the Hidden Leaf. He was therefore to undergo a period of reclamation and then repay the Leaf in any way he and the Hokage saw fit.

He stared at her. Never before had she relayed to him insider information about the Hidden Leaf. Not only was there little to no chance of him being interested, but it was also unadvisable to confide such matters in a foreign criminal. She continued, his questioning glance notwithstanding.

- However, it was soon brought to our attention that he had also done deeds nothing short of terrifying against the Hidden Mist. The Mizukage requested that the missing-nin be transferred to the Hidden Mist and punished for his crimes according to its law.

She made a small pause to catch her breath and he remained perfectly silent.

- The Fifth gave her consent, after following through the standard procedure of wiping off the missing-nin's memories concerning secrets of the Hidden Leaf. Nevertheless, she was later – he heard her voice wavering, which he wouldn't have noticed had he been listening less attentively – influenced to partially change her decision. As an additional measure of security, Hidden Leaf offered an exchange that would also relieve the Hidden Mist of one of its awkward problems.

She stopped talking and they resumed staring at each other. Unlike what he expected, thousands of thoughts did not rush through his head. Nothing seemed to happen. And he was content to sit and stare at her as if it was the most fascinating thing to do. Far more fascinating than the book that now laid forgotten somewhere under the chair.

- The house of Hyuuga has already submitted its unopposed offer of overlooking the reclamation and probation periods of Hoshigaki Kisame.

His self-control shattered into a thousand pieces, taking his composed expression with it. He was filled with something. He didn't know what, but something. And for a second he saw himself waking up to a _new day_ and fighting _for a cause_ and living _a life_. His jaw dropped and he blinked rapidly. And then he couldn't formulate a coherent thought and it felt good.

- Hinata-sama… - was all he managed to whisper.

She smiled broadly and beamed as if she felt all the happiness he had shown tenfold. His mind cleared as he focused his thoughts on her. He thought about how much she did for him, he thought about how selfless she was and he thought about how thankful he was to her.

- Thank you… Hinata-sama.

He could swear that he felt a bond forming between him and her glistening eyes and broad smile. He grinned also – his mouth not capable of innocent smiles, but felt completely assured that she liked it as it was.

He now had no doubt that she shone brighter than the lake behind her. She was purer than water, but so very like it. Just like water, she brought life to what she encountered on her path.

He bowed his head, as was expected of him. After all, he couldn't afford getting into trouble.

He had many a reason to stay alive.

.

.

.

And he couldn't help but love water.

.

.

* * *

Author's notes: This fic is dedicated to the only HinataxKisame supporter I've ever heard of, and also the person who inspired this writing, Kirin1. Good luck in spreading your favorite pairings.

For the majority that have never considered this pairing, I hope that it was a refreshing change. As always, I eagerly await any comments you might have.

Cytrus


End file.
